


Demonically-Influenced Text

by aqua_moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Challenge Response, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_moon/pseuds/aqua_moon
Summary: an angel and a demon netflix and chill
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	Demonically-Influenced Text

Crowley opened the door, taking in the sight of Aziraphale, a bright smile on his face and a familiar, battered paperback under his arm. “Finished it already?” 

Aziraphale didn’t look the least bit sheepish. “I must confess, I couldn’t put it down!” 

Crowley opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Aziraphale come in. “I’ve been telling you for years, Angel.” 

“Yes, yes,” Aziraphale waved the words away as he toed off his shoes by the door, a familiar routine by now. “But you know how my side felt about them! Heaven was in an absolute tizzy for near a decade about these.” 

“And when has that ever stopped you before?” Crowley asked, a knowing smile on his lips as they migrated from the entryway to the kitchen. “You’ve never been one to constrain your reading choices to appease Heaven.” Crowley didn’t bother to ask before pulling a bottle off the wine rack. 

“Perhaps not, but your lot were just so proud of them! You know how reading demonically-influenced texts gives me a headache. I’m not much interested in children’s books anyway.”

“And?” Crowley prodded as he poured the wine.

Aziraphale gave him a disapproving frown, “No need to be childish, Crowley. I am here after all.” 

“And?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, holding back Aziraphale’s glass as he waited for a response. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “And you were right,” He said with a long suffering sigh. Crowley smiled and passed the wine. Aziraphale cleared his throat, “I thought perhaps we could indulge in the cinematic version of them as well? I admit, I’m intrigued to see how they portray Fluffy. A three-headed dog, can you even imagine?”

“A demonically-influenced text  _ and  _ the cinematic version, all in one day?” Crowley’s smile was teasing. 

“If you aren’t interested I’m sure dear Newton or Madame Tracy wouldn’t mind--” Aziraphale started to say.

“Do you want to watch it here? Or shall I miracle a showing in the theatre down the street?” Crowley cut him off before he could finish.

Aziraphale wiggled with happiness, “Here will do quite nicely. I’ll be borrowing the next book as well.”

“Of course, take em,” Crowley waved at his meager bookshelf, a glaring hole where the book in Aziraphale’s hand belonged. 

“There are seven, correct?” Aziraphale asked as he slipped book one of the series back into its place, trading it for book two. 

“Yes, but there are eight movies and there is a spinoff series about magical creatures.” 

“Oh, how delightful!” 

“Come on, Angel. I have a projector and surround sound set up in the bedroom, it’s better than a theatre,” Crowley called over his shoulder, his socked feet silent as he padded down the hallway. 

Aziraphale set the book by his shoes so he wouldn’t forget it before he swiped the bottle of wine from the counter and followed Crowley, a little excited for the movie and a lot excited for a night in with his favorite demon. 

  
  



End file.
